Soulmates
by GnskE
Summary: Zoey finds a weird woman on the Isle of Skye and she wants to know more about her. Maybe she wishes she had never found her or asked about her. Or maybe it was just meant to be, soulmates are bound to find each other. (Rated M 'cause I'm paranoid :))
1. Where it all begins

This story starts on the Isle of Sgiach. I wouldn't say it is a pretty one. It is indeed pretty rough on the characters but hey, we don't live with the teletubbies anymore, sometimes life sucks… But our Goddess Nyx is always there to help us.

Zoey was walking peacefully on the island. She got lost in her thoughts, surrounded by happiness. She was just saved by her Guardian in the Otherworld and she saved him back in return. She could hear him shooting arrows in the distance. Somehow, she got lost. And what she found was the beginning of a real shit storm.

What she saw amazed her and scared her at the same time. Standing in front of her was a woman in a cocoon of elements. She was standing up in a blue dress just like they were made long before her time. The dress was simple, just satin floating down gracefully over the woman's body. Looking at her was like being under a spell, she would have looked peaceful and calm even during the apocalypse. She was so beautiful Zoey couldn't help but look at her: dark brown hair that looked a bit like the rising sun when touched by the light of the candles all around her, skin that looked so soft Zoey wanted to feel her. She couldn't really see it all but the woman was covered in tattoos. More than she had ever seen on anyone, vampire or human. More than herself. And she thought that woman must have been or still was really powerful. She raised her hand as if to touch hers but she couldn't because of the cocoon previously mentioned. It was like all the elements wanted to shield her from whatever was outside. And it wasn't like the elements Zoey controlled but more like the spirits she saw with Sgiach. All of them were floating around and bringing her peace, she could feel it.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" That question startled Zoey. She turned around to see Sgiach facing the unknown woman and smiling gently like a daughter would smile to her mother.

"who is she?" asked Zoey.

"Her name is Elizabeth Eir. She is one of the wisest people I know. Her name means "peace". It is a Valkyrie name, that's telling you how old she is. She will never admit it though." She said grinning.

"But she looks so I'm-gonna-turn-twenty hot!" said Stark coming from behind a big tree. That made Zoey hit him on the shoulder the second he was close enough. "What happened to her? She looks like sorrow ate her soul." He said. And anyone could have seen the look on his face reflecting hers. Zoey could see it now, she was sad. Like really howling to the moon sad. How could she have missed that?

" She's waitin' for her Guardian." Seoras startled Zoey.

"Okay, I'm gonna get popcorn and pop for Z and I want to hear everything about her." Stark looked so curious Zoey couldn't possibly be mad.

That's how they all sat in a half circle around the strange woman called Elizabeth Eir. And Sgiach started to tell her story to strangers of the Isle of Skye. She was bound not to tell the story unless she was directly asked to. She hadn't done that in more than 200years which warmed her heart. "Maybe now is the time Elizabeth will be saved" she thought. Then wiping away the sadness she felt everytime she thought about that poor soul she started:

"Please don't interrupt me until I'm done otherwise I'm going to start crying for years again."

"This sounds bad but we promise we will just shut our pieholes!" Stark said. The look on his face said it all so the Queen continued.

"She was born about fifteen hundred years ago in a tiny Viking village that lived peacefully, fighting every other village around it just like they loved to do at that time. And I don't know that part of her past really well but I know she was the daughter of a beautiful woman that died short after she gave birth to her. Her father was always competing against his brother, the chief Gunnar. That mountain of a human had a son, Alexander Sigurd. She was madly in love with him and him with her. They were both Marked. He was a couple years before she was. At that time, you have to know that because they were warriors by their nature, they came here, on this island. It wasn't mine at the time, the queen who owned it, or rather was owned by it, was called Aeron. She welcomed them with open arms because she could feel the power these two had. Somehow, I forgot the details, when she changed Elizabeth had tattoos everywhere. A bit like you do Zoey." She smiled lovingly to her then she resumed to the story. "Darkness came once over this island and she defeated it with the help of her Warrior and lover, Alexander. She had to save his ass during the battle which hurt the ego of the little rooster, like she used to call him, so he decided to become her Guardian." They all laughed and Zoey looked at Stark who looked way too concerned to her. "He actually has a lot in common with that Alexander guy." she thought.

"After he changed the real nature of his soul for her, they lived and fought together as happy as can be."

Stark opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it back remembering what the queen said before she started. He looked at her and saw that she was taking real long breaths in order to focus.


	2. Where it all changes

**Hey there!I'm new here, this is my first story so I don't have it all figured out yet :) I was supposed to post this on the first chapter but hey, I kinda suck at new stuff so here it goes: the characters and places and thingies belong to P.C. and Kristin Cast. I haven't finished all the books so JIC, don't you dare spoil me! Rated M for cursing and stuff to come :)**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

"They fought for Light, as you guessed. But one day came someone so bad… he was going to destroy everything they made." She swallowed hard, chasing away her sadness. "It was right after I changed. Elizabeth saw something in me. She was so powerful! I wanted to be like her. That's when I found my soulmate, Seoras." They smiled lovingly at each other. "Alexander turned him into a Guardian so he could protect me. Elizabeth always knew when "shit was gonna go down" like she used to say. At that time, it did. Really bad. The man that ruined everything was called Torrun. He was from their village. They used to play together. He and Alexander always were rivals. They stopped fighting when they were Marked and Torrun was left alone. His soul was dark. Worse than Neferet's. He summoned the withe bull and gave his life to turn his rival from the Light. Darkness needed more to completely turn him from the right path but it was enough to make him go bad. He and Elizabeth started fighting each other. She wanted him to go back to being what he was made to be. Because she couldn't help him she got mad and she started turning every soul she could from Darkness. She saved an amazing number of souls. That compromised the delicate balance of Light and Darkness. The bulls weren't equals anymore. Obviously that was not good. She could have ended it all. Eventually, after struggling for years, she called the black bull. She wanted to make a pact with him for the love of her life, her soulmate, her everything. At that exact time, I was searching for her, I wanted to talk some sense into her, into her soul. When I saw what was happening, as I was so young and not so wise, I hid behind a tree and I guess the Goddess herself allowed me to witness because when Elizabeth invoked the black bull, Nyx appeared instead."

Sgiach took some very long breaths, like she was struggling with herself not to cry out loud. Zoey herself was shaking, Stark took her in his arms but he felt a sudden urge to go find Elizabeth's soul. No matter where it was. He would have gone anywhere for her. And then he felt bad because he knew he didn't feel it THAT bad when he wanted to do the same for his queen. Sgiach looked to her own Guardian, took his hand and after an approving nod, she kept on going.

"Nyx has her ways, so she gave Elizabeth a choice. The first option was to chase the Goddess away and call the black bull. She was willing to give everything for her lost love, even her life. But she wasn't ready to go away from the Light so she kept on listening quietly. The second option was the worst. She corrupted the balance of Light and Darkness so there was a price to pay. Nyx told her that she could bring back her Guardian's soul but for that, there needed to be more Darkness in this world. I didn't really understand why, I was in shock. In order to be more Darkness, Elizabeth needed her soul to go out of her body. She wouldn't go to the Otherwolrd but stay here on earth and will have to wait for her Guardian's soul to come back and rescue her. Bring her soul back to her body which will be protected by the elements for which she had an ability. Meaning all of them, just like you do Zoey."

Both Zoey and Stark were shaking. It was so tragic and romantic and beautiful. Too many feelings overwhelmed them both. Stark gave up and asked something that sounded really silly but made so much sense at the same time: "How do you go past that element thingy?"

Sgiach smiled. "Only a Guardian can. But to truly save her, if you want to try and can, you have to give her some of your blood. Your souls being bound since the beginning of time, they will recognize each other."

"Did you try?" Zoey finally spoke and asked that question directly to Seoras.

"Of course laddie! Every Guardian should." While he said that, his gaze went from Zoey to Stark.

"Are ya willin' to try, Guardian?"

"You know that I have those feelings. The Goddess given feelings. And right now, even if it kinda hurts me, they are telling me you should go for it." Zoey said that looking really sad but hopeful at the same time and Stark could feel it.

"I will, of course! I have this urge to go to her, it feels really bad. I'm sorry Z, it's worse than when I had to fight Kalona for you, more than I love you, more than anything. I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am." Stark looked down, feeling as bad as can be.

He got to his feet and without even looking back, he went straight to the floating woman's body. He thought there would be some kind of resistance when he reached the element thingy as he called it but nothing. It was like it opened for him. He took his thumb and was ready to slice his palm but his gut screamed "NO!". So he turned back, looked at Zoey straight in the eyes and said "I'm so sorry Z." Then he sliced a bit of his bottom lip and kissed Elizabeth. To this day and probably forever, he will always remember what he felt. Unconditional love. Everything. His soul was complete again. Then he felt pain, loads of it. He fell to his knees. So did the woman. And she too was screaming. Zoey tried to reach for Stark but Seoras caught her wrist.

"Watch as you witness the oldest, more beautiful and strongest magic Zoey" Sgiach said that looking towards the two screaming vampyres.


	3. Where Zoey meets Helena

They both got up, looking intensely at each other. Stark was bigger, more muscular, stronger, "and so much hotter" Zoey thought. The woman looked at all of them.

"Helena?" She was looking at Zoey. Her voice felt like a birdsong. She had an accent but a lovely one. She went to her and hugged her really hard. The young priestess couldn't help but like it, for some reason, it was like finding her long lost friend. They broke their embrace and Elizabeth started speaking.

"I know it may sound really weird to you but I know you, I know your soul. And Sgiach, my dear friend, thank you for everything. And to you too Seoras, dear bastard." She said that smiling up to her ears, Sgiach was crying from happiness and weirdly, Seoras too. No one was shocked that she just called a Guardian a bastard, it just felt natural. She naturally yawned as everyone sat down again, ready to hear her story.

"Zoeybird, dear u-e-tsi-age-ya," Zoey was just so happy to have found that "old friend" that she didn't even say a word when she called her like her grand-mother and the Goddess always did.

"in your past life, your name was Helena. It was about a hundred years ago that our souls met for the first time. You were Russian. As it was the first world war, they used to Mark fledglings really young. You were Marked and sent here when you were six. You were gifted by Nyx. You could see spirits in their purest form. You could see me, dear friend. You were able to see my soul. Because you were the youngest, no one really liked you even though you were the sweetest child I have ever met. Every year you would bring me a bracelet on the day we met and force Seoras to enter the barrier and put them on me. It was so funny to see you martyrize him until he did so!" Everyone started laughing. Seoras had that you're-a-pain-in-the-ass look but it just made everyone laugh more.

"You and my spirit were friends for fifteen beautiful years. You helped my soul remember I wasn't waiting for no reason, you gave me hope every single second." She smiled at Zoey "You met your past self Zoeybird, it was the joy in you in the Otherworld."

"That little girl was the sweetest thing ever!" She said, still extremely happy, not even thinking about Stark who was staring at Elizabeth like he was a beast in the jungle trying not to jump on her.

"After those fifteen marvelous years, the High Council of the Stupid forced you to leave us and go back to Russia as the war was over. You left me the day before you turned 21. The day before you Changed. Your spirit came back to mine on the next full moon. You had just died, some dirty sons of bitches killed you during the day. You left me saying the most heartbreaking thing I have ever heard: "As you helped me and made me strong when I was doubting which path to take, I will owe you forever. I will, as soon as I can, help you find Alexander. In this life or the next. Or even in the one after that, we are linked now." And you took my hand and made me the second greatest gift you would ever make me. You gave me the ability to see "bounds." Do you want me to show you? I'm sure you still have it in you, Nyx never takes back a gift." Elizabeth smiled lovingly to zoey who just said "Of course!" and sat up.

"Give me your hand and think really hard at your soul. Then think about Stark's soul."

Zoey did so and she magically saw one little gold thread going from Stark's heart to hers.

"Now think about Sgiach's and Seora's."

What she saw was just magical. There were a million threads going from everywhere to everywhere on each other's bodies. It was just amazing.

"Now, if you feel strong enough, think about my soul and Stark's." Elizabeth had some sadness in her voice, like she knew what she will see was going to hurt Zoey's feelings.

She thought about it anyways, screw her feelings, this was more important. What she saw made her want to burst into tears. It was like what she saw with Sgiach and Seoras times a gazillion. Elizabeth took Stark's hand and there were sparkles, lights, beautifulness, wholeness. They were one.

Zoey opened her eyes and saw Elizabeth's lips mutter "I'm so sorry" but it didn't matter, what she saw was going to be what she will want forever. That wholeness. She could barely imagine how great that feeling was.

Elizabeth started talking again and Zoey could feel what Sgiach said when she started her story. She was really wise as the Goddess herself.

"Because I am not a monster and our dear Goddess who can be a pain in the ass sometimes taught me better, I am going to give you a choice." She said that looking at Stark and Zoey.


	4. Where old friends reunite

"I have to tell you there will be consequences, no matter what you both choose. You have to make that choice together. No matter what, think with your souls and hearts, not your heads, we can never trust them. First option, you can stay the way you are now, Stark will still be Zoey's Guardian and I will step away from you lives. Don't forget the consequences. Second option, Stark will go back to being my Guardian, my soulmate, my everything if he passes the test. And in return, because I'm not such a bitch, I will help you, Zoey Redbird find your real Guardian. I cannot tell you everything, that wouldn't be fair but know that I don't know when we will find him, nor if it is in this life or the next. Now, I can give you 24 hours to make your choice but no more, the Goddess tells me there is no time. Come and find me here when your choice will be made. And don't forget, no matter what, no matter the consequences, the three of us" She pointed at her, Sgiach and Seoras. "will always hold you in our hearts. Even if Seoras would rather poke his eyes with forks than admit it."

"Hang on a second. Being with your soulmate makes the golden thread thingy I just saw? Is that what you feel?" Zoey asked, eager to know.

"Yes it does. It feels like you're whole again." Elizabeth answered smiling lovingly to Zoey.

And with no more words, they all walked away, Sgiach with Seoras, Zoey with Stark and Elizabeth with the flying spirit thingies.

Zoey looked at Stark. Like really looked at him for the first time since he was screaming with the tattooed woman. He was obviously thinking about her with that cocky smile of his. She wondered what it would feel like to be so close to being whole again. Then he answered her. He laughed. Not his normal laugh, he was ecstatic. So happy it was disgusting to look at. Then Zoey felt what he felt. Pure Joy. Like with a bloody capital J. She couldn't help but think about the first option.

"You will never feel that for me, will you?" She asked, already sure about the answer.

Still laughing, he replied with his own question. "Even if Heath wasn't your soulmate, you would have never loved me like you loved him, would you?"

"For fuck's sake, let's go back, I'm not leaving until you go with her. I will never be happy again if I leave with you. You have to be with her. Truly with her. She waited five hundred years for you, I'm not taking you from her, I. Am. Not. That. Selfish." She accentuated the "that". With every breath she tried to pull Stark who stopped there. He was staring at her.

"You said fuck!" was all he could say.

"For the first time in ages, I am gonna be the potty-mouth, I don't care. This is important."

"How would you know we're not meant to be? I still love you, you know."

"As I would have never been able to love you like I loved Heath, you would have never loved me like you love her already. Plus I've seen the threads. You are one. You are meant to be." She looked older than she was. "But we can still be friends! Like really good friends. Because I still love you too."

And they walked hand in hand towards where they came. They were happy. Not even thinking about the shit storm that was coming.

They approached the place where the cocoon thingy was and instead of that, they found Elizabeth dancing with the spirits. She seemed so happy.

"Come and dance with me!"

They stepped forward and Stark said with a strong voice: "We made our choice."

"It doesn't matter now, the spirits are here, shit is gonna go down in just a little time. You need to enjoy yourselves a little bit. We need to do that for shit's sake! None of us can take so much stress. Again, come dance with us!" Then, just like they couldn't resist, like bees drawn to flowers and your face when you eat ice-cream, they went closer to her and the flying creatures. They were a mix of everything, minotaurs, animals, mermaids, weird stuff and vampyres.

"Sgiach! Seoras! Get your arses up here you old stressed-out monkeys!" Elizabeth screamed really loud but it wasn't annoying at all. She didn't say it in any mean way either, she just sounded like a kid from a bad neighborhood that had some love-hate friendship going on. The two lovers she called came quickly running, like she had just screamed for help. They stopped, they were smiling. Both of them. Which made Seoras look unusually young.

"Din' yie call me monkey again yie arrogant feckr!"

"You love it when I call you names you monkey-arsed face!" Elizabeth said that laughing and dancing.

"Dinnae look for trouble where nane is meant!" He drew his fists and started rolling them like a boxer in the ring.

Then, the tattooed-commuting-with-the-spirits-weirdo leaped from where she was standing to Seoras face.

"Wanna fight, you Guardian wannabe?"

"Yie ol' fart!"

Ensued something really strange but oddly reassuring. They fought like kids do. They rolled around on the floor hitting each other but just to prove that they would have hit the other, not being even close to bruising.

Meanwhile, Zoey, Stark and Sgiach laughed, danced and for the first time in ages, enjoyed themselves. After a little while, maybe an hour or two, the spirits slowly left, the cursing couple of fighting kids sat down, exhausted after running so much and the three dancing ones fell down, also extremely tired. They all felt really good, like you do when you come back home after a really long day at school and your mom made your favorite food.

"So, back to business now that I've kicked this fucktard's arse. What have you decided, young ones?" She was still smiling and breathing heavily.


	5. Where it all comes back

**Hey there! Don't forget to review and enjoy :)**

"We choose the second option!" Zoey and Stark said at the same time.

"Good. If you didn't, the balance would have changed and the war and burning crappy stuff that Aphrodite saw would have happened. Thanks fuck you're smart!" She said it like she had just said the cookies were ready. How could she even know? "Stark, you get up and take my hands, the big test is coming up your way." So he did. "There is only one question but think of it as your I'm-gonna-save-the-world-graduation test. If you pass it, all your memories will come back to you. From this live and the previous ones. If you want to stop, just say so."

"Bring it on!" He had his cocky smile on.

"My name is Elizabeth Eir. If you had to give me a nickname, what would it be? Remember, think with your heart and soul, not your head."

Stark looked confused but then, inspiration hit him. Hard. In the face.

"That's it? Easy-peasy!"

"Remember to think!" Zoey said it like her own life depended on his answer.

"I got this! It's all back already! I would call you Lilypad! That's what I called you forever and the best thing about it is that I never told you why!" He was shining. Radiating love. Just like Sgiach and Seoras did. Times a gazillion.

"Since we've been able to talk, from when we were young, a long time ago, in our tiny lost village, until you left me for Darkness, you have called me that name. You gave me this nickname. I hated it the first time I heard it and I still fucking do. You are the worst cunt ever." She was radiating love too.

"I missed yie, rooster!" Seoras was smiling so bright he looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"I'm sorry Z. Your destiny with me was just to bring me back for her. But I swear on my oath as her real Guardian that we will indeed find yours." He was serious all of a sudden but Zoey wasn't sad, or mad, she was just so happy they were back together. To her, they looked like Romeo and Juliet without the inconvenient dying part.

"Look, I'm just really happy for you. Plus if letting you go to her gives me a shot at finding that," She pointed at the space between them. "count me in!"

"I have never met you Alex… Stark…? What should we call you?" Sgiach had that confused look all around her face.

"In this life I'm still Stark but I know Lilypad can't call me that without thinking about Iron Man and how sexy that Robert guy is and I can't really have that. He's just an arrogant rich guy."

"But yet, he's so hot!" Elizabeth mirrored Stark's cocky smile. They were indeed, as annoying as it was to admit, perfect for each other.

"Definitely agreeing with you Liz!" And saying that, for the first time in forever, Zoey felt part of something. It was not like what she felt when she was with Damien, the Twins, Aphrodite, her BFF and the rest of the group. Or even with her old friends, before she was Marked. It was more. Like they had forgiven all her past mistakes. Like they knew what it meant to be wrong. And everything about them was love. Unconditional, freaking, disgusting, full of marshmallows, pure love.

"Okay guys, just saying, I've been stuck outta my body for like, I don't know, about half a century, and all I want now is to taste one of those fat, yummy looking hamburgers. Import it from wherever you want Sigi but bring it to me!"

"I've never thought I would say that I missed you calling me that!" Sgiach took her phone out of a secret pocket and started talking so fast nobody understood a word she said.

"Get some brown pop too, I'm sure she'll love it. Plus, Zoey can't handle a burger without it." Stark, shinning more than ever, felt complete. He had that weird feeling, you know, the one you have after a really long trip on a hot day when you finally get to the beach with your friends, the one where you just feel peaceful and great even if you're like über tired.

Zoey thought about how weird that new woman was. Sometimes she would be as wise as the Goddess herself but then she would leap of the grass to fight with another queen's Guardian. She also thought that she always knew what was important like when she told everyone to relax and just feel good for a bit. She wanted to be like her. Even if just a little bit.

"Don't ya worry sweetpie, I will guide you for as long as you let me." Elizabeth smiled, winked and started jogging to get back to her lover.

And so, they all walked back to the castle. The dining room was just like Elizabeth remembered it, huge, beautiful and some more huge. On the gigantic table were half a dozen bags from burger king. Nobody even asked themselves how they got there, they all jumped on a bag and digged in.

"OMAGAD. That if juft cho good!"

"What was that Lilypad?" Stark-Alexander guy just made fun of a full-body tattooed woman with her mouth so full of food it was a wonder she was able to chew anymore.

"Why do you fucking call me Lilypad?" She swallowed a big chunk of food while Zoey thought she was just going to choke sooner or later.

"Dinnae get mad laddie, it's a good reason he's got."

"You just shut up asstard, you got food in your goatie." Elizabeth pointed at the oddly shaped beard Seoras was so proud of.

After they ate, the sun was going to rise in an hour. They were all exhausted. They parted not like vampyres do but just like some old friends. The queen of the island and her Guardian disappeared on the staircase, Zoey tried to catch up with them light headed and the other couple just starred at each other, in the middle of the hall.


	6. Where the truth is told

**Hey! Shorter chapter, I know but the next one is last! Enjoy! :)**

"Come with me, I'll tell you why Lilypad is just so perfect for you." Stark pulled Elizabeth's hand and brought her to an oddly shaped kind of lake. It was just odd but beautiful.

"Remember the little lake close to our village?" He asked her.

"Of course, I loved it! Swimming and fishing in the summer and fishing and ice-skating in the winter."

"Remember the flowers on it?"

"The ones that ate everything they could? Of course I do but I never knew what they were called." She looked sad but in a good way, that lake brought back good memories to her, like their first kiss, the first time they danced together, the day they parted when he was Marked and she knew, just knew in her guts that her day will come too.

"And you know I know why you call me "Tupp". I know it means rooster."

"Of course, you have pride. That's your sin. Your ego is so huge even if you jumped from it you wouldn't land in a thousand years! That's one of the main reasons I love you, too."

"Do you know what your sin is?" He had his cocky smile shinning.

"You tell me!"

"Wrath. You're really calm on the surface but I know you've hit Seoras in the face a million times in your head. And when your anger comes out, it's like a kicking-ass tornado. There is no stopping you."

"How dare you?! But still, I guess you're right."

"And these flowers only eat what goes too close to them."

"Get to the freaking point! Don't go all Gandalf on me!"

"How the hell could you know about that movie?" Stark was just playing curious, trying to distract her.

"Hello, I've been a spirit, I had time to kill. Back to your explanation, now!" She just started getting mad, almost shouting at him.

"See? Pure anger! I love it! I love you for Goddess' sake!" He paused. Looked her intensely in the eyes. "I couldn't call you Liz just like everyone else. I'm too proud of you for that. You're mine just like I'm yours. Forever. You are like those flowers, beautiful and calm but if anyone or anything comes too close to you, let alone your emotions, you just bite them!"

"Right, they look like lilies, I guess. But I'm not a disgusting useless lily pad!" Mad she was. Again.

"They are called "Lilja Pad", you dummy." He smiled lovingly at her, staring deep in her eyes, trying to see any emotion apart from anger.

"Okay, yeah, that's like really sweet actually…"

They stared at each other for a little while. That felt like forever and a second at the same time. Then, Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock like she just saw a unicorn.

"He knew. HE KNEW. I am going to kick him in the throat. That son of a goat! Scottish Bastard! Traitor! "

"Who? No one knew but me, I swear!" His face said it all. He feared for someone's life.

"That night! The 15th October 1341. You told him when you got drunk! He wanted to find the courage to tell Sgiach how much he loved her and as the drunk piece of lying scum you are, you told him! You're a lying liar that lies out of his lying liar hole!"

"It worked, didn't it?" He was peaceful and smiling again.

"Let's go sleep, the sun is rising in twelve minutes and now that you are red and I'm old, I don't want us frying up."

"You just admitted that you were old? To me?" He was purely and utterly shocked.

"Older than you, maybe but I'm still like "I'm-gonna-turn-twenty hot". I, at least, don't look like a child!" She imitated his low voice almost to the perfection.

Stark suddenly looked bigger and meaner. He had a dark halo behind him.

"How dare you! I will chase you until you take it back!" His voice was low, deep, mean. Chills ran down her spine.


	7. Where she dreamt

**There it is, last 't forget to review (even if you hated it) and enjoy! :)**

Eventually, after running around and annoying everyone they encountered, they went to sleep.

Sgiach and Seoras were still talking about how great it was that Elizabeth and Alexander were finally reunited and Zoey was sound asleep. She felt peaceful and very sad at the same time. How could she ever get that with anyone? She was just a seventeen years old girl that got stuck in life. She was chosen. She hated it and loved it at the same time. Then, she woke up from her dreamless sleep and started whipping. Her snot crying was full on and she just couldn't stop sobbing. Maybe because she didn't know what to do or just because she overheard Elizabeth and Stark laughing in the hall. Or maybe because she realized she was probably never gonna sleep next to him again. She loved him so bad but she did the right thing. And thinking about him made her cry some more.

"Z." She heard something in the distance but couldn't figure out what.

"Z! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" She opened her eyes. Her face was wet, she actually cried in her sleep.

"What the hell? How did you? I don't…" Stark's face was over hers. They were in their room on the isle of Skye.

"You got me worried sick! I was in the shower and those feelings surrounded me. You were happy and then a jolt of pure pain came up. What happened?" He asked, worried.

"Why aren't you with Elizabeth?"

"Who the fuck is she? Is she hot?" He had his cocky grin on and Zoey was just confused.

"What is the last thing that happened to me?"

"I just saved your ass from the Otherworld and the gang just left this evening, the rest was just a dream. Obviously a not so good one!" He was still wet from his shower and drops went down from his hair to Zoey's face who started crying again.

"It. Was. Just. A. Dream. And there I was thinking I lost you forever!" Stark gave her a tissue. She cleaned her face from the tears and snot.

"Even if you wanted to, you'll never get rid of me Z." He was concerned but truthful.

And then she focused more than she ever did on her soul and his. What she saw left her in owe. She saw the threads, all of them! Just like with Sgiach and Seoras, they were like a million of them.

"That's a really weird way to give me a gift, Nyx! Next time be nice with me!" She sounded like she scolded a little child.

"_It was not from me, u-e-tsi-age-ya but from a lost soul on this Island. You've met her in your dream. She wanted to show you life was more than just being concerned and stressed out so she gave you what she could_." Nyx answered her like she always did, like a loving mother.

"_Go see her and thank her, it will ease your soul_."

"I've got something to do!" Zoey got up and started running in the castle. She ran until she found the place where the cocoon was in her dream. There, she found a grave.

"Elizabeth Eir, loved, befriended and never forgotten, 532-1529" Zoey was on the verge of crying.

"She lost her soul to the black bull to save her lover's soul." Stark surprised her in the middle of a not-so-cute sob.

Looking down to refrain from crying some more, she saw the other grave, Alexander's grave. Stark took Zoey in his arms and said nothing. He knew she will tell him when she felt ready.

"Thank you, Lilypad. I will never forget the lesson you've taught me. Always choose the right path of Light, even if it means suffering."

_"You're welcome, Zoeybird. And yes, I forgive you for calling me Lilypad, you're worth it."_

And then, Zoey smiled, really smiled from the bottom of her soul. She sat down with Stark and they stayed there for an eternity or maybe just a second but all they felt was love, gratefulness and happiness under the full moon.


End file.
